Miroir intérieur
by Licorne miss
Summary: Sam est confuse: elle ne sait plus où elle en est de sa vie, et les évènements ne l'aident pas à y voir plus clair... SamJack
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Licorne miss

**Disclaimer:** tout appartient à la MGM, et à Gekko productions, à part peut-être l'histoire!

**Chapitre 1**

…Samantha se dirige vers l'ascenseur, lorsque :

- Carter !

- Mon _général_ ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Vous ne m'avez pas rendu votre rapport ! dit Jack, l'air sacrément furieux.

- Quel rapport ? elle essaie de se creuser la mémoire, mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Celui de votre mariage !

- Oh ! c'est vrai, je suis vraiment désolée… Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, mon général ! répond-t-elle très penaude.

Jack fait alors volte-face, et s'éloigne à grands pas. Plus en courant qu'en marchant, Sam rejoint son labo. « Vite, vite, faire ce rapport, ou je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! » En ouvrant la porte, elle découvre le _colonel_ O'Neill qui l'attend, installé sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Ah ! Carter, je commençais à croire que vous étiez partie vous _reposer_, dit-il avec une petite grimace moqueuse. Mais je me disais aussi que ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! Ses yeux bruns étincellent de malice et de tendresse.

Sam éclate de rire, complètement rassérénée, sa panique au loin, et le rejoint.

- Mais et vous, mon colonel, vous n'êtes pas encore parti en vacances ?

- Figurez-vous que j'ai voulu m'assurer une fois de plus de votre refus de m'accompagner au Minnesota ! Est-ce toujours le cas ? demande Jack en faisant son fameux sourire en coin.

A ce moment précis, la pièce s'assombrit, et Sam se retrouva… dans son lit. A côté d'elle, un homme soufflait doucement, en proie au sommeil du juste. « Pete …» pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil : sept heures du matin. Dans une heure, elle devrait être à la base.

Se levant précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et se plaça sous l'eau chaude qui jaillissait du pommeau de douche. Se détendant progressivement, elle repensa à son rêve. « C'est étrange que j'aie rêvé de Jack O'Neill dans le rôle du général et du colonel en même temps ! Au fond, peut-être pas si étrange que ça… Avec l'approche de ce fichu mariage…» Sam interrompit ses pensées en plein milieu de sa phrase. « _Fichu_ mariage ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'en parler de cette façon ? Sans doute le stress… » Ou le fait de citer Jack O'Neill et le mariage avec Pete dans une même réflexion, lui souffla une petite voix aux accents sarcastiques, mais néanmoins perspicaces, se prit-elle à penser. « Cet homme ne se contente plus de hanter mon quotidien, il s'en prend à mes rêves maintenant ! »

Consciente d'être complètement injuste, mais sans la moindre intention de faire des excuses, même en pensée, à qui que ce soit, elle ferma le robinet, et commença à se préparer pour aller travailler.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Ce matin-là, SG1 avait un briefing à neuf heures. C'est d'un pas alerte que le colonel Carter se rendit dans la salle de réunion, et y retrouva Daniel, déjà assis, absorbé par le rapport de SG5 à propos de la planète P4X-752.

- Bonjour Daniel !

- Hmm…dit machinalement l'archéologue, avant de réaliser qu'on venait de lui parler. Oh ! pardon Sam, bonjour ! Si vous saviez comme ce rapport est intéressant ! Figurez-vous que la population qui vivait sur P4X-752 a émigré sur une autre planète par la porte des étoiles à cause de la menace des Goa'ulds, qui voulaient s'emparer de leurs technologies, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre des inscriptions photographiées par SG5, vu que la planète elle-même ne représentait aucun intérêt, dit-il d'un coup, et reprit son souffle. Or, apparemment, la technologie de ce peuple était très avancée, et semble se reposer sur des bases spirituelles.

A ce moment, Teal'c rentra dans la salle, et d'un signe de tête salua le docteur et le colonel.

- Ah, Teal'c ! justement, j'étais en train de parler à Sam des traductions que vous m'aviez aidé à faire.

- Qu'en pensez-vous colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

- Vous avez dit spirituelles, Danny Boy ? dit le général O'Neill en sortant de son bureau. Carter, Teal'c, salua-t-il.

- Mon général ! fit Sam en se mettant au garde à vous, tandis que le jaffa s'inclinait une fois de plus.

- Carter, je suis abominablement lassé de vous voir vous mettre au garde à vous à tout bout de champs ! Pour l'amour du ciel, repos !

Sam se détendit, et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Jack. Ce dernier se rendit compte de l'éclat d'espièglerie qui illuminait les yeux bleu-vert de son colonel.

- Carter…vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Mon général ? dit-elle, un faux air innocent sur le visage.

Daniel regardait la scène, amusé. Ce genre d'échanges, fréquent à l'époque où Jack faisait partie de SG1, était devenu très rare, surtout depuis que Sam leur avait annoncé qu'elle était fiancée. Personnellement, il n'avait rien contre Peter Shanahan, mais au fond, son intuition lui disait que son amie se voilait joliment la face. « Fichu règlement » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

- Ah, merci de compatir Danny, voyez où j'en suis rendu : même mon second se moque de moi ! Et il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le second en question s'embarrasser. Je plaisante, Carter ! Bon, et si on attaquait ce briefing ?

Tout le monde s'assit, et Daniel fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait dit à Sam, avant d'en venir là où il avait été interrompu, à savoir : la technologie.

- Donc, comme je le disais, les bases de cette technologie sont spirituelles, c'est-à-dire qu'on la contrôle par la pensée et les émotions. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une phrase de ma traduction qui m'intrigue. Cette inscription se trouve sur un dôme, que SG5 a trouvé dans le bâtiment central du village, qui était une sorte d'hôpital, de mairie et d'église conjugués.

Voyant que ses amis, eux, ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir, il expliqua :

- Quand je dis conjugués, ça veut dire que cet endroit remplissait toutes ces fonctions en même temps : les malades y allaient pour se faire soigner, les malheureux pour se faire conseiller et réconforter, et c'est également là-bas que vivaient les plus sages de la population, venant en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Les trois autres ayant compris, « enfin, je crois… » pensa Daniel, il poursuivit :

- Je voulais donc vous parler de cette curieuse phrase, découverte sur ce dôme, et joignant le geste à la parole, il montra la photographie du dit dôme sur le moniteur de la salle.

Il semblait être fait en marbre blanc, assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y tenir. Au dessus de ce qui paraissait être l'entrée, était gravée une inscription.

- Donc, après m'être acharné sur la traduction, j'ai trouvé ceci : « Lorsque ton miroir est brisé, regarde-toi dans le coeur des autres ».

- Et…ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda O'Neill, perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller voir sur place. N'est-ce pas, Jack ? l'archéologue avait des étincelles dans le regard.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à décevoir un tel espoir, le général acquiesça :

- Très bien ! vous partez demain à onze heures. Pas d'autres questions ? Personne ne se manifestant, il conclut : briefing terminé !

Au même moment, maison de Samantha Carter

- Voyons, mais où met-elle ses feuilles ?

Pete était en train de fouiller le bureau de Sam à la recherche de feuilles de papier dont il avait besoin pour imprimer son rapport. Il avait déjà cherché dans les trois quarts du bureau, et ouvrit un nouveau tiroir. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seule feuille.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très juteux comme trouvaille, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Mais lorsqu'il prit le papier et le retourna, il découvrit l'écriture fine de Sam dessus.

- Oh, zut, c'est une lettre. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose !

Plus par désoeuvrement que par curiosité, il jeta un œil sur le texte. D'abord intrigué, il devint progressivement livide, et à la fin de sa lecture la feuille lui échappa des mains. Après cinq minutes d'inertie totale, il avança vers le téléphone.

Sur la lettre abandonnée sur le sol, on pouvait lire le texte suivant :

« Mon colonel,

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que soit ma démission est à présent effective, soit je ne suis plus de ce monde. Comme je pencherais plutôt pour la première variante, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai démissionné, alors que j'avais tout ce dont je rêvais. Certes, j'ai conscience de paraître capricieuse, mais ce dont je rêvais, et rêve encore, m'est inaccessible. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les devinettes, et j'ai trop souffert pour trouver la force de tergiverser. Je vous aime, Jack. Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne supportais plus votre présence, au point que j'en venais à vous éviter. Je ne vous demande rien, sinon de me pardonner de tout avouer comme ça, par écrit. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le courage nécessaire pour vous le dire en face. Prenez soin de vous. Adieu.

Samantha Carter. »

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

La pincette avançait tout doucement jusqu'au fil rouge, plus que cinq millimètres… quatre… trois… deux…

Brusquement le téléphone sonna. De surprise, Sam faillit lâcher ses instruments au-dessus du réacteur à Nahquahdah. Elle se précipita pour décrocher le combiné.

- Carter.

- Samantha, c'est moi.

- Pete ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai découvert une lettre dans ton bureau. Le ton de Pete était morne, détaché.

- Une lettre ? Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est le probl… elle s'interrompit brusquement.

« …Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle avait compris de quelle lettre son fiancé lui parlait. Une seule pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Les souvenirs affluèrent au pas de charge.

Elle l'avait écrite à une période de sa vie, où elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'aimer à en devenir folle son supérieur hiérarchique, qui serait à jamais intouchable pour elle. Aussi, avait-elle pensé plus juste de donner sa démission et de revenir à Washington, pour travailler au Pentagone. Le contenu, elle le connaissait par cœur, malgré le fait que depuis que Pete était apparu dans sa vie, ce bout de papier était resté sagement dans un tiroir, et l'idée de démissionner – perdue dans un coin de sa tête.

A l'autre bout du fil, Pete souffrait le martyre. Il se décida à poser la question qui le mettait au supplice :

- Samantha, est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Emergeant de ses pensées, Sam sentit tous ses muscles se tétaniser. Elle voulait absolument dissiper le doute dans l'esprit de Pete :

- Je… Mais n… Je…

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Les mots qu'elle voulait dire ne _pouvaient_ pas sortir. Cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire, elle lança d'une voix tremblotante :

- Pourquoi fouillais-tu dans mon bureau ? Elle sentait les larmes inonder rapidement ses yeux.

- L'aimes-tu, oui ou non ?! cria-t-il hors de lui, perdant complètement le contrôle de soi.

- Pete…

Les sanglots qui menaçaient de surgir depuis un moment, vinrent démolir toute tentative de mensonge. « Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il trouve cette maudite lettre ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie_ normale _? » Toute à son malheur, elle ne vit pas le général entrer dans le laboratoire. Découvrant la scène, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, surpris.

- Adieu, Sam.

- Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plait…

Tout ce qu'elle eut en réponse furent de brefs signaux sonores. Il avait raccroché. Il allait partir. Tout était fini.

Sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle eut un étourdissement, ses jambes flageolantes la trahirent et elle tomba à terre. Elle sentait la rage lui tordre les entrailles à présent : d'abord, on lui interdisait d'aimer l'homme de sa vie, et maintenant on lui retirait la chance d'avoir une famille, un foyer où chercher le réconfort et la paix. Des frissons nerveux parcouraient tout son corps, une fièvre glacée s'était emparée d'elle.

Soudain elle sentit des mains chaudes sur ses épaules, et entendit une voix inquiète :

- Carter ? Qu'avez-vous ? Sam…

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix d'entre mille.

- …mon colo… général…

- Calmez-vous, Sam, expliquez-moi…

Elle leva ses yeux brûlants vers lui, et plongea dans son regard brun. Brun, doux, chaud, rassurant, tendre, anxieux… Elle aurait pu passer sa vie à contempler ce regard.

Mais brusquement la réalité la frappa de plein fouet : _elle n'avait pas le droit_. En ce moment même, le seul homme qui ait voulu d'elle avec ses côtés secrets, et qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, la quittait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Elle ne _devait_ pas le laisser faire ! Le colonel reprenant le pas sur la femme, elle détourna le regard, essuya son visage, et dit avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable :

- Tout va bien, mon général, ce doit être la fatigue. Demande permission de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer.

Jack savait qu'elle lui mentait, et ça le blessait. Leur amitié s'était-elle donc estompée à ce point ? Ils n'étaient plus complices comme autrefois, certes, mais ne lui avait-il pas promis d'être toujours là, de la soutenir, de l'aider ? Il avait mal, profondément mal. Pourtant il ne dit rien, et acquiesça.

- Merci.

Sam avait conscience qu'il n'était pas dupe, et lui fit un faible sourire, puis sortit prestement. Elle espérait retrouver Pete avant qu'il ne parte de la maison.

Resté dans le labo, Jack n'avait pas bougé, les yeux dans le vague. Lentement, il se retourna et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Maison de Samantha Carter

« Raie-moi de ta vie. Je souffre trop pour te pardonner, mais la compréhension me viendra plus tard. Tu voulais fausser ta vie, mais je ne te laisserai pas te faire ça, _nous_ faire ça. Je ne veux pas tenir le rôle du lot de consolation. Cela voudrait dire oublier tout amour-propre, et crois-moi je le ferais si ça en valait la peine. Mais si tu t'obstines à t'aveugler, j'espère que mon départ t'ouvrira les yeux. Adieu Sam. Pour toujours. »

La feuille était posée en évidence sur la table basse du salon. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Les rares effets personnels de Peter Shanahan avaient disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tout d'abord, elle n'eût aucune réaction, pétrifiée au milieu de la pièce, puis tout commença à lui tourner autour, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Le lendemain matin, base de Cheyenne Mountain

- Daniel Jackson, vous avez oublié votre chapeau.

Daniel inspecta le vestiaire, et vit le chapeau fugueur sur un banc.

- Merci, Teal'c ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

- Vous prendriez des coups de soleil, et vous divagueriez pendant plusieurs jours ! lança Jack en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Très drôle, Jack ! fit l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Carter ? Je la cherche partout.

- Vous la cherchez partout ? vous avez quelque chose à lui dire ? dit Daniel avec un regard suspicieux.

- Daniel ?

- Jack ?

- Taisez-vous !

- Je n'ai pas vu le colonel Carter depuis hier, O'Neill, dit le jaffa.

Le général se rembrunit, il était inquiet. Hier, elle était partie comme une flèche, dans un état franchement pitoyable, et elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. « Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment p… »

- Salut les gars !

Sam arrivait essoufflée, avec un immense sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui non plus.

- Mon général, salua-t-elle avec une courbette tout ce qu'il y a de plus insolent.

- Carter ! Vous allez bien ? Jack n'était pas habitué à des manières aussi cavalières de la part de son second.

- Je pète la forme, ça ne se voit pas ? « Ma vie est un fiasco, ma vie est un fiasco, ma vie est un… » Cette phrase défilait dans sa tête à lui en donner la migraine, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle affichait une parodie de sourire, désabusé et amer. Elle avait vaguement conscience de se comporter de manière totalement indécente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, on aurait dit que les muscles de son visage étaient bloqués, si ce n'est pour former une expression encore plus désagréable.

- Sam, vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

- Daniel, vous devriez faire accompagner vos lunettes d'un appareil acoustique, je viens de dire que j'étais en pleine forme ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté, mais elle ne maîtrisait plus ses mots.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, alarmés. Enfin, le général prit la parole :

- Carter, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller à l'infirmerie, et de vous faire examiner par le docteur.

- Mais puisque je v…

- C'est un ordre, _colonel_ ! Il avait crié pour couper court aux protestations de Sam.

- A vos ordres, mon général ! cracha-t-elle et sortit des vestiaires comme une furie.

Les couloirs défilaient, les uns se succédant aux autres, tous gris et semblables. En la voyant arriver, les gens s'écartaient précipitamment de son chemin. Le colonel Carter, la brillante astrophysicienne, réputée pour sa gentillesse et son dévouement, était en ce moment même dans une colère noire très impressionnante.

« Aller me faire examiner… bien sûr, mon général… à vos ordres, mon général… Pourquoi pas passer un examen psychologique tant que vous y êtes !... » La même petite voix judicieuse lui dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. « Et ce docteur… il ne comprendra rien du tout, il va me gaver de sédatifs et d'anti-dépresseurs, et il dira : 'Etat de dépression dû au surmenage'. Pour finir, le général m'ordonnera de quitter la base, et de me changer les idées… Oh, si seulement Janet était là… elle aurait compris, elle… »

A l'évocation de son amie, elle ralentit le pas. Janet était morte lors d'une mission, en sauvant une vie… Elle aussi aurait pu mourir des centaines de fois. Or, elle était toujours vivante, en pleine possession de ses moyens, et elle trouvait le moyen de se plaindre. Comparé à celui de feu sa meilleure amie, son cas était risible. A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta complètement, toute colère évaporée, avec juste une immense boule de tristesse à la place du cœur.

Son comportement était honteux. Elle était colonel de l'Air Force, que diable ! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son professionnalisme ? Peut-être à cause de la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase : elle avait déjà perdu tant de personnes chères dans sa vie, tellement souffert de solitude, et se retrouvait à nouveau totalement seule. Non, pas totalement… ses amis étaient là. Se rappelant la manière dont elle leur avait parlé, elle eût encore plus honte, et prit immédiatement la direction du bureau du général.

Jack regardait avec agacement le tas de dossiers qui le narguait. La paperasse administrative avait le pouvoir magique de s'accumuler sur sa table de travail, sans qu'il sache à quel moment elle s'y était sournoisement glissée. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il ouvrit la première chemise se présentant à lui.

C'est ce moment que choisit quelqu'un pour frapper à sa porte. Prenant un stylo, ainsi qu'un air de concentration intense, il autorisa l'inopportun à entrer : « Plus j'aurai l'air débordé, plus vite il s'en ira » pensa-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, puis se referma. Jack ne leva même pas les yeux, et dit :

- Je vous écoute.

Le silence se prolongeant, il décida de relever la tête pour morigéner l'intrus sur la valeur du temps, et la perte qui découlait de son mutisme. Mais il oublia vite son idée en découvrant Sam, les yeux légèrement rouges, fixant le sol.

- Carter ? vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

- Je… je vous fais mes excuses, mon général. Mon comportement de ce matin était intolérable, et je voudrais que vous me pardonniez.

Osant un faible sourire, elle ajouta :

- Non seulement en tant que supérieur, mais aussi en tant… qu'ami.

- Vous aussi vous avez la hantise des dictateurs en blouses blanches maintenant ? dit Jack, moqueur.

Puis, voyant la tristesse sur le visage de sa subordonnée, il ajouta d'une voix rassurante :

- Vous êtes toute excusée, Carter. Puis revenant au badinage : Mais ne recommencez pas, je me fais vieux et mon cœur pourrait ne pas supporter une autre dispute d'amoureux !

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir dite qu'il réalisa le double sens de sa phrase. « Mais quel imbécile ! »

Sam, quant à elle, était abasourdie. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache pour elle et Pete ? Non, c'était impossible, personne n'était au courant. Il avait dû dire cela comme ça, sans arrière pensée. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Une dispute d'amoureux, mon général ?

- Eh bien oui, j'imagine que si vous êtes dans un état pareil, c'est que vous avez eu des différends avec votre fiancé, proposa Jack.

- Ah, euh… oui… Nous avons rompu, dit-elle tout à coup.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui raconter ça ? » s'étonna Sam en elle-même.

- Vous avez… « Elle a rompu ? Il restait un mois avant le mariage… Pourquoi ?! » Je suis désolé.

- Merci…

Elle baissa la tête, et eût un sentiment étrange de libération. Sa honte s'était envolée lorsqu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle s'aperçut alors avec surprise - néanmoins modérée par le fait qu'inconsciemment elle s'en doutait - combien elle était dépendante de cet homme.

Dépendante… le mot était faible. Il était tout bonnement sa source vitale.

* * *

Voilà, faites-moi part de vos observations, si je peux améliorer grâce à vous, ce sera avec plaisir! Licorne miss. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle baissa la tête, et eût un sentiment étrange de libération. Sa honte s'était envolée lorsqu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle s'aperçut alors avec surprise - néanmoins modérée par le fait qu'inconsciemment elle s'en doutait - combien elle était dépendante de cet homme.

Dépendante… le mot était faible. Il était tout bonnement sa source vitale.

A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le sentiment de libération n'avait pas que des qualités : ses nerfs étaient en train de la lâcher. Voulant à tout prix éviter de refaire ce genre de démonstration devant le général, elle demanda la permission de se retirer.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Jack en remarquant son trouble. Et je vous interdis de missions et de labo jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux. Rectification, jusqu'à ce que _je_ dise que vous allez mieux ! ajouta-t-il en souriant, parant à la tentative d'opposition qui venait de naître sur le visage de son second.

Sam savait qu'il n'en démordrait pas, et par ailleurs, la perspective de batailler avec son supérieur la fatiguait d'avance. Or, elle n'était vraiment pas assez en forme pour développer un plaidoyer à la logique imparable. « Mais la prochaine fois… » pensa-t-elle avec amusement. A ce moment, elle sentit une chose mouillée qui tentait de s'échapper de son œil gauche. Elle se détourna rapidement, et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque ayant brièvement frappé, Daniel entra sans plus de cérémonie dans le petit bureau, Teal'c sur ses talons.

- Jack, il faut absolument qu'on parle ! Sam n'est pas allée à l'infirmerie, et on n'arrive pas à la trou…ver, acheva-t-il en repérant enfin une Sam au bord du déluge. Sam, vous pleurez ?! Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il à Jack.

- Daniel, Teal'c… je vous demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit ce matin, murmura une voix tremblotante.

N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta au cou de Daniel, le serra très fort et s'enfuit vers ses quartiers le plus vite possible.

- Sam ! cria l'archéologue, ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? fit-il en se retournant vers le général, qui s'était levé au moment où Carter partait.

- Daniel, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais le coupable, je n'y suis pour rien, prévint le général. Carter a quelques problèmes d'ordre… personnel.

« Et il dit n'y être pour rien ! » pensa Daniel.

- Qu'arrive-t-il au colonel Carter, O'Neill ?

Le ton de Teal'c faisait clairement comprendre que sa question n'avait pas intérêt à être éludée. Malgré ses apparences détachées et indifférentes, le jaffa tenait beaucoup au bien-être de ses amis, et essayait de tout faire pour les aider, à sa façon si simple de juste se trouver à côté et de prêter une oreille attentive.

- Eh bien…

Jack hésita un peu, puis, voyant le sourcil dangereusement arqué de Teal'c, finit par dire :

- Carter a rompu ses fiançailles.

- Quoi ?! demanda un archéologue encore plus ahuri si possible. J'ai dû mal comprendre, répétez ce que vous venez de dire !

- Carter a rompu avec Shanahan.

Les trois hommes se turent en baissant la tête, pensifs. Puis, brusquement, Teal'c brisa le silence avec un tranquille :

- Enfin.

Jack et Daniel le dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds. Décidant de devancer la question évidente de ses amis, le jaffa s'expliqua :

- Le colonel Carter a enfin ouvert les yeux sur sa situation émotionnelle, et a compris l'échec de sa relation avec Peter Shanahan.

Les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, encore sonnés de l'intervention de Teal'c. Ils finirent par reprendre leurs esprits, et Jack articula d'une voix ferme :

- J'ai donné un congé à Carter, donc ne la dérangez sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ? Elle a sûrement besoin d'intimité, alors il est préférable de ne pas aller la voir avant demain, l'encaissement du choc a été rude. Enfin, je vous connais, et je vous fais confiance, sourit-il amicalement, mais surveillez-vous quand même, Danny !

Contrairement à son habitude, Daniel ne ronchonna pas, mais rendit son sourire à son ami. C'est dans des moments pareils qu'il pouvait ressentir le lien qui les unissait si étroitement, et quoi qu'on en dise, SG1 serait toujours composée de quatre membres. Ce n'était plus un indicatif de l'armée, c'était devenu leur bulle familiale, leur solidarité, leur attachement, leur amour, et il savaient que cela ne se briserait jamais, bien que les fissures ne manquassent pas.

Sur ces recommandations, ils se séparèrent, chacun ruminant des pensées dans son coin.

**Le soir, Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Samantha émergea doucement de la somnolence, et ouvrit les paupières. Elle était couchée en travers de son lit, dans ses quartiers à la base. Elle avait bien eu la tentation de rentrer chez elle, mais son état de relâchement extrême la convainquit de rester dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui indiquait que la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Soudain désireuse de bouger, elle se leva, s'étira, et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle d'eau. Revenue dans la pièce, elle eût envie de sortir et de marcher dans les couloirs, sans destination précise. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lorsque, après une demi-heure de déambulation, ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au bureau de Daniel, elle vit un rai de lumière éclairer le seuil. Intriguée, elle approcha de la porte et vit le tableau suivant : Daniel, les lunettes de travers, affalé sur ses dossiers, et profondément endormi. Elle rentra doucement dans la pièce, retira délicatement les lunettes du nez de l'archéologue, et s'assit face à lui en posant son menton sur ses bras, repliés sur la table.

Elle examina attentivement le visage paisible de son ami : une naïveté enfantine se dégageait de ses traits. Naïveté ou innocence. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, l'armée l'avait vite obligé à exterminer ces sentiments « faibles ». Pourtant, en cet instant, le lieutenant colonel Carter trouvait ces sentiments tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus rassurant au monde. Pouvoir croire en toutes les possibilités, en toutes les qualités, accepter qu'il y ait des choses pures, essentielles, inviolables. Voir tout en couleurs réelles, et non en ce gris qui lui était si coutumier. Une seule larme coula lentement sur sa joue, exorcisant tous ses regrets d'avoir abandonné la vie, de s'être enterrée vivante dans un cercle infernal, d'avoir oublié de regarder autour d'elle… et par ces actes, d'avoir trahi le but même de son existence.

**Lendemain matin, Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Le mess était bondé par cette heure matinale, et le général O'Neill fouilla longuement la salle à la recherche de son ancienne équipe. Ne les trouvant pas, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Daniel. Le choix de l'endroit avait été simple : Carter était interdite de labo, et Teal'c n'aurait manqué son petit-déjeuner que pour aider le docteur à traduire un texte sur un « caillou » quelconque. Arrivé à destination, il trouva la porte fermée. Il frappa trois petits coups secs et attendit une réponse. En vain. Il appuya sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le figea tout d'abord, puis un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres.

Refermant tout doucement, il prit le chemin de la salle de sport. Comme il l'avait espéré, il y trouva Teal'c, s'entraînant avec le major Graham. Voyant son ami entrer, le jaffa, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait porté que des attaques sans énergie, donna un formidable coup de poing dans la tête du pauvre major, qui bénit en cet instant l'inventeur des protections de combat, et alla s'écraser par terre.

- Wow, joli coup, Teal'c !

- Merci O'Neill, fit le vainqueur, modeste.

- Dites, vous êtes passé voir Daniel aujourd'hui ?

- En effet. Je l'ai trouvé dans son bureau en compagnie du colonel Carter. Tous deux dormaient profondément, j'ai donc fermé la porte afin de leur offrir un peu de tranquillité.

Jack sourit en revoyant mentalement ses deux amis, avachis sur des bouquins d'archéologie, dormant comme des bébés. Teal'c remarqua son expression attendrie, et ajouta :

- Auriez-vous aimé faire comme eux, O'Neill ?

- Oui… répondit-il machinalement.

Son cerveau rattrapa finalement la question posée :

- Hein ? Euh, je veux dire non !

Teal'c releva la tête d'un air satisfait, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Jack.

- Depuis quand vous vous mettez à l'humour, vous ?

- Depuis que j'assimile les finesses de l'élocution terrienne.

Jack fixa longuement son interlocuteur, et finit par sourire.

- Vous faites des progrès hallucinants, mon vieux ! Vous venez manger quelque chose avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir. A ce propos, je n'ai pas encore saisi le sens de l'expression « manger sur le pouce ». Ce ne doit guère être très pratique !

- Aaah, Teal'c ! allons-y, je vous explique ça en route ! fit Jack d'un air ravi en s'éloignant.

Docile, Teal'c lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivaient à un couloir, lorsqu'ils entendirent de grands éclats de rire qui en provenaient. En tournant le coin, ils virent le docteur Jackson et le colonel Carter qui sortaient du bureau de ce premier, complètement hilares, et s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour éviter de tomber par terre. Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent en se voyant.

- Eh bien, dites-moi, on s'amuse bien ici ! lança Jack, souriant. C'était quoi, la blague ?

- Hem… hésita Daniel, en fait, ça a commencé quand Sam et moi nous sommes réveillés, à cause d'un livre qui était tombé sur le sol. On était si près que ça nous faisait loucher, et ça a provoqué un fou rire. Et ensuite…

Daniel s'arrêta, lança un coup d'œil du côté de Sam, qui lui fit un non discret de la tête avec une expression suppliante.

- Ensuite ?... demanda O'Neill, piqué par la curiosité.

- Euh… il est préférable de taire la suite, mon général, marmonna Sam en devenant rouge pivoine.

- Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?

Une fois de plus, les deux scientifiques se regardèrent en retenant leur sourire, et Daniel répondit bravement :

- Parce que ça ne vous plairait pas.

Le général les dévisagea avec soin pendant quelques secondes.

- Dites toujours !

- Non, répondit fermement Daniel.

- Non ?

- Non.

Jack préféra changer de tactique :

- Carter ? ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner !

- Mon général… gémit-elle. Puis devant le visage décidé de son supérieur, elle s'avoua vaincue. Eh bien, ensuite, nous nous sommes respectivement raconté nos rêves, et…

De nouveau, les interrogés étouffèrent un rire apparemment très contagieux.

- Et ?...

Jack commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Voyant qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout, Sam s'apprêtait à continuer son récit, lorsque un tonitruant « Activation non programmée de la porte » emplit la base militaire.

- Sauvés par le gong, souffla la jeune femme à l'archéologue, alors que tous les quatre se précipitaient au poste de commandes.

- Un code, sergent ? demanda O'Neill.

- Oui, mon général, c'est SG14.

- Bien, ouvrez l'iris.

L'équipe en sortie déboula sur la passerelle, et leur commandant cria qu'on ferme l'iris. Celui-ci se referma avec un bruit métallique pesant, et la porte se désactiva quelques secondes après. Les membres de SG14 se remirent debout, et avancèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, le général les ayant rejoints entre-temps.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais l'action est dans le troisième! Licorne miss


	3. Chapitre 3

L'équipe en sortie déboula sur la passerelle, et leur commandant cria qu'on ferme l'iris. Celui-ci se referma avec un bruit métallique pesant, et la porte se désactiva quelques secondes après. Les membres de SG14 se remirent debout, et avancèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, le général les ayant rejoints entre-temps.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda O'Neill.

- Nous avions entamé notre progression dans la forêt, lorsqu'une bande d'indigènes particulièrement mal élevés nous a menacés de leurs lances en poussant des cris pour le moins inhospitaliers, répondit le major Meyers. Et là, on a soudainement ressenti la nostalgie de notre bonne vieille Terre, mon général.

- Très bien, allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing à… il jeta un œil à sa montre, quinze heures. Rompez.

Pendant que SG14 sortait de la salle d'embarquement, le général se tourna vers le poste des commandes, et mima un « Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre » à Daniel et Carter. Souriants, ils préférèrent prendre le large avant d'être de nouveau assaillis par « l'objet de leurs rêves ».

**Quatre jours plus tard, champ**

Samantha cueillit une autre fleur jaune et l'ajouta à son bouquet. Le mélange champêtre qu'elle tenait dans les mains avait une non prétention rassurante. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, et ferma les yeux de bien-être. Finalement, le général avait eu une excellente idée en lui donnant ces journées de repos. Quand pour la dernière fois avait-elle pris le temps d'écouter les oiseaux chanter, de se laisser pénétrer par la douceur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, de humer l'herbe chaude ? Il y avait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Le général avait définitivement raison sur la notion de vacances qu'il faut prendre régulièrement. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se serait débarrassé d'elle ! Elle s'appelait Carter, oui ou non ? Riant légèrement de ses pensées, elle se releva et entama la traversée inverse du champ, repartant vers la base.

Elle commençait à s'ennuyer très ferme à arpenter les couloirs, à dormir ou à venir déranger Daniel, qui avait ordre formel de l'expulser de son bureau si elle essayait ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir un bouquin. Pour une raison inconnue, son supérieur avait ordonné à ce qu'elle reste à la base pendant ses congés. Alors, sur un coup de tête elle est montée à la surface, et a été irrésistiblement attirée au-dehors en voyant la magnifique journée qui commençait à décliner. Elle s'était aventurée dans un champ de fleurs sauvages, et l'envie saugrenue la prit de faire un bouquet, comme autrefois, quand ils sortaient en famille lors de congés du général Carter.

Maintenant, elle arrivait en vue de l'entrée de la base. Ayant passé toutes les sécurités, elle prit enfin le second ascenseur et amorça la descente, avec l'intention de passer dans ses quartiers pour y déposer son bouquet. A peine les portes eurent-elles le temps de s'ouvrir, qu'un message retentit dans toute la base : « Le colonel Carter est demandée dans le bureau du général. Je répète… »

N'attendant pas son reste, elle appuya sur le bouton du niveau 28. Arrivée à destination, elle prit le chemin du bureau de son commandant. Au moment de frapper à la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'elle gardait toujours son bouquet : « Bon, le mieux que j'aie à faire, c'est de mettre les mains derrière le dos. Mais s'il me demande de m'asseoir… Et puis zut, on verra bien ! » Elle frappa trois coups précis, et à son étonnement la porte s'entrouvrit sur un bureau vide. Hésitante, elle entra et s'assit : « Sûrement une urgence. Je vais l'attendre ici. » Au bout de dix minutes, elle eut les mains moites de tenir ses fleurs, et les posa sur le bureau du général, en se promettant de tendre l'oreille pour les récupérer dès qu'il s'approchera.

Cependant, le général faisait toujours cruellement défaut à son bureau une demi-heure après. Sam, qui s'était mise à faire les cent pas, et allait bientôt finir par creuser une tranchée, décida d'aller le rechercher : peut-être avait-il besoin de son aide ? Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas en dehors du bureau, qu'elle le vit tourner le coin et s'avancer vers elle.

- Ah, Carter ! Désolé, mais on a eu un problème à l'infirmerie. Les membres de SG14 ont une forte fièvre, et délirent d'une façon assez agressive. De ce fait, on a du les sangler à leurs lits, et ça nous a pris un peu de temps, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très coopératifs.

- On sait à quoi c'est dû, monsieur ?

- Apparemment, un virus qu'ils auraient chopé sur P4… enfin, sur la dernière planète qu'ils ont visitée !

- Celle avec les indigènes inhospitaliers ? demanda Sam avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Jack, ravi. Mais le docteur est confiant : il dit que le major Meyers a été le premier atteint, et il est nettement plus calme que ses coéquipiers en ce moment. Ca veut dire que ça passera… un peu comme la grippe, quoi !

Samantha sourit à sa comparaison douteuse, et se lança dans le vif du sujet :

- Vous vouliez me voir, mon c… général ? se rattrapa-t-elle in extremis.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais à chaque fois qu'il plaisantait avec elle, c'est l'image du colonel charmeur et complice qui lui venait à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il était devenu général, elle sortait déjà avec Pete, et les relations avec son supérieur s'étaient refroidies jusqu'à arriver à un degré professionnel. Plus de plaisanteries juste pour la faire rire, plus de remarques sur ses exposés scientifiques trop longs avec cette étincelle de malice dans le regard, et surtout, plus de cette chaleur, celle qu'elle venait de revoir dans ses yeux à l'instant.

- Décidément, Carter, vous ne m'aimez pas en général ! plaisanta Jack.

- Désolée, monsieur, c'est l'habitude. J'ai tout de même passé sept années de ma vie à vous appeler « mon colonel » !

- Bon, revenons à nos biquettes. Je voulais vous voir pour savoir si vous étiez prête à reprendre du service dem…

- Oui, monsieur ! le coupa Sam, pleine d'enthousiasme.

O'Neill la considéra d'un œil suspicieux :

- Ne me dites pas que vous en avez déjà marre d'être en vacances !

- Eh bien… pour tout vous dire… je m'ennuyais à mourir, mon général !

- Dans ce cas, préparez vous à partir demain matin sur cette fabuleuse planète, avec plein de ruines très anciennes et de joujous pour scientifiques mordus !

- Merci, mon général !

Il lui sourit malicieusement, et partit vers son bureau. Sam le suivit des yeux, lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un détail.

- Mon général !

Il se retourna, surpris.

- Carter ?

- Euh… j'ai oublié quelque chose dans votre bureau.

Devant son air confus, il fut curieux de savoir quelle était la nature de l'objet.

- Eh bien, venez, allons voir ça.

Rose de honte, elle le suivit prestement. Jack s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, bloquant ainsi le passage à sa subordonnée, et examina attentivement l'intérieur. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle serait capable de prendre la chose en question, et de filer sans qu'il ait pu apprendre ce que c'était. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de fleurs des champs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle, il s'avança pour prendre les fleurs, et les huma longuement. A deux mètres de là, le colonel Carter avait belle allure, cette fois elle était complètement rouge. Décidant de mettre fin au supplice, il tendit le bouquet devant lui.

- C'est ça que vous avez oublié, Carter ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit la voix presque inaudible de la jeune femme.

- Tenez !

D'un geste gauche, elle récupéra le bouquet, et allait sortir quand la voix du général s'éleva derrière elle :

- Et la prochaine fois que vous vous ennuierez, Carter, venez me voir avec un plateau d'échecs !

**Lendemain matin, base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Un réveil en miettes, qui apparemment, avait été jeté avec une force inouïe contre le mur, s'éparpillait sur le sol en béton. Le lit était défait, pour ne pas dire dévasté. Des vêtements jetés en tas sur une chaise semblaient attendre que leur propriétaire les mette. Quant au dit propriétaire, il se trouvait devant le lavabo de sa salle d'eau, et s'aspergeait le visage avec frénésie.

En effet, le général O'Neill souffrait depuis la veille au soir d'une migraine aussi atroce que permanente, et la moindre contrariété le mettait dans un état de rage folle. L'impression d'avoir la tête dans des tenailles, et des aiguilles à l'intérieur ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Même l'eau fraîche ne le soulageait pas. Il jeta un œil au miroir en face de lui, et y vit une expression si terrifiante et haineuse, que lui-même en eut peur un instant. Revenant dans sa chambre, il s'habilla à la hâte, et prit la direction de l'infirmerie en quête d'une aspirine, voire trois ou quatre.

Le colonel Carter, pour sa part, était déjà à son laboratoire depuis cinq heures du matin. Réintégrée dans ses fonctions, elle en avait tout de suite profité pour s'occuper. Le départ sur P4X-752 avait lieu à onze heures, et un mini briefing était prévu une heure avant, histoire de rappeler aux explorateurs les conditions de la planète. Elle avait donc trois heures pour se préparer, autant physiquement que moralement. Certes, elle se sentait mieux après ces vacances forcées qui l'ont obligées à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et à cracher du chagrin, au lieu de l'accumuler en travaillant comme une acharnée sous peine de craquer plus tard, et plus grave encore, lors d'une mission. Mais il restait des séquelles, la mettant dans un état hypersensible lorsqu'elle n'était pas en « mode soldat ».

Une fois de plus, le téléphone de son labo la fit sursauter. Le cœur battant comme un tambour, elle décrocha :

- Carter.

- Samantha Carter, explique-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe !

Trop surprise pour répondre tout de suite, elle reconnut pourtant la voix furibonde de son frère.

- Marc ?

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi tu joues avec Pete !?

- Mais enfin… de quel droit tu m'agresses de la sorte ? Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, comment peux-tu te permettre de juger ?

- Je me le permets parce que je vois mon meilleur ami dépérir au jour le jour. Il a été forcé de prendre des congés parce qu'il avait mis la vie de son coéquipier en danger à cause de son envie d'étrangler tout ce qui bouge !

Sam se sentit tellement coupable tout à coup, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Les paroles âpres de son frère la transperçaient de toutes parts et lui causaient une souffrance inimaginable, tandis que, dans son élan, il continuait de l'abreuver d'injures et d'accusations. Sur un dernier souffle de sa rage, celui qui devait mener à son apogée toute la tirade, il lança d'une voix sifflante :

- Tu l'as brisé Samantha, tu m'entends ? Tu as brisé la vie d'un homme exceptionnel. Je découvre enfin la face que tu prenais tellement de soin à cacher : tu es une créature cruelle, sans cœur, obnubilée par ta carrière professionnelle, et centrée sur toi-même depuis toujours. J'ai de l'horreur à penser que tu es ma sœur !

Il raccrocha en même temps que le combiné tombait des mains de Sam, et se mettait à se balancer au bout du fil qui le retenait. Sous le choc, elle vacilla et se retrouva sur le sol froid du laboratoire. Elle s'aperçut alors que ses yeux déversaient des torrents de larmes, et ses gémissements se joignirent aux gouttes qui tombaient par terre.

**10h00, Salle de briefing **

Daniel, en bon premier, se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir de contentement. Ils allaient enfin repartir sur le terrain comme avant ! La veille, il avait croisé une Sam souriante aux joues roses qui lui avait annoncé que SG1 reprenait les missions. Teal'c le surprit dans ses réflexions en le saluant de sa voix grave.

Alors qu'il répondait au salut de son ami, O'Neill rentra dans la pièce d'un pas nerveux, et s'assit directement dans son siège sans même un regard pour les deux autres. Etudiant brièvement autour de lui, en guise de bonjour il demanda brusquement où était Carter. Comme aucun d'eux ne le savait, ils se turent sous l'œil perçant du général. Après cinq minutes de silence tendu, Sam apparut enfin. Jack ne le voyait pas de cet œil là.

- Colonel, vous avez six minutes de retard !

La voix de son supérieur avait claqué comme un fouet, et la jeune femme s'était arrêtée dans sa progression.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon général.

- Vous nous faites perdre du temps, et si, comme je le suppose, vous étiez absorbée par vos expériences, je peux très bien m'arranger pour que vous ne partiez plus en mission, et puissiez faire preuve de votre égoïsme à l'abri du travail d'équipe que nous effectuons ici.

Les deux autres membres de SG1 ouvrirent des yeux abasourdis pendant la tirade d'O'Neill. Quant à la scientifique, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. En venant au briefing, elle avait espéré trouver un peu de réconfort de la part de ses amis. Elle n'avait eu aucune intention de leur raconter quoi que ce soit, mais l'ambiance familiale de ces réunions lui aurait fait un bien fou.

Cette fois, elle était anéantie pour de bon.

L'alarme de la base se déclencha une fois de plus, mais personne ne fit un geste. Puis, brusquement, Jack se leva et jeta en sortant :

- Puisque vous n'en avez rien à faire des règles de cette base, les dossiers d'instructions sont sur la table. Vous partirez à onze heures, et je ne veux plus vous revoir jusqu'à terme de votre mission. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita vers l'escalier en fer, et disparut du champ de vision.


	4. Chapitre 4

…_L'alarme de la base se déclencha une fois de plus, mais personne ne fit un geste. Puis, brusquement, Jack se leva et jeta en sortant :_

_- Puisque vous n'en avez rien à faire des règles de cette base, les dossiers d'instructions sont sur la table. Vous partirez à onze heures, et je ne veux plus vous revoir jusqu'à terme de votre mission. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?_

_Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita vers l'escalier en fer, et disparut du champ de vision._

**Quelque temps après, P4X-752**

C'est avec un état d'esprit largement au-dessous de la moyenne que SG1 se retrouva dans le temple de la planète appelée Spiritus, comme l'avait découvert Daniel en entamant les traductions. Comme d'habitude, l'équipe s'était automatiquement réparti les tâches, et ce dans un silence consterné.

Ils avaient installé le campement à l'intérieur du temple, puisqu'ils devraient rester ici jusqu'au lendemain, alors que les instrument de Sam prévoyaient un petit orage nocturne. Pour l'heure chacun s'occupait dans son coin : Teal'c surveillait les abords du bâtiment, Daniel se fascinait pour les traductions du dôme blanc, pendant que Sam lui tournait autour avec ses appareil, essayant de trouver une quelconque source d'énergie.

Depuis le briefing désastreux, Sam n'avait prononcé que des mots monosyllabiques. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de comprendre la source du problème, mais les deux protagonistes étant fermés comme des huîtres, ils abandonnèrent momentanément.

Le soir, ils se rassemblèrent près des tentes pour faire une mise en commun de leurs découvertes.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé à quoi servait ce dôme, commença l'archéologue lorsqu'ils furent installés. A mon avis, c'est une sorte d'auxiliaire à résoudre ses problèmes.

Trois sourcils interrogateurs se levèrent. Daniel sourit, fier de sa découverte et poursuivit :

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le peuple de cette planète avait une technologie spirituelle, basée sur les émotions. Eh bien ce dôme est en fait une machine, qui agit sur le mental de la personne qui se place à l'intérieur : d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle cerne les inquiétudes majeures de l'individu, et lui permet de les résoudre.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, le colonel Carter s'anima quelque peu :

- Mais comment fait-elle ça ?

- J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ca dépasse tout ce que nous connaissons en matière de technologie ! Bien que les Asgards sachent transmettre la mémoire d'un humain sur un ordinateur et la manipuler comme un logiciel, nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à quelque chose ayant un impact sur les émotions !

Teal'c acquiesça aux paroles de la scientifique, et ajouta :

- Ce peuple devait être pratiquement aussi avancé que les Anciens. Il est étrange qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler.

Sur ces entre faits, tous se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Samantha et Daniel partirent se coucher, et Teal'c prit le premier tour de garde.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde reprit ses occupations. Les deux scientifiques étaient littéralement collés à l'imposant artéfact, cherchant à le faire fonctionner. Sam faisait la navette entre l'intérieur du dôme jusqu'à Daniel – assis au pied de l'engin – en consultant périodiquement ses appareils. Trop absorbé pour remarquer ce va-et-vient, l'archéologue déchiffrait ce qui semblait être le mode d'emploi.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il cessa sa prise frénétique de notes sur un cahier aux bords cornés. Sachant le colonel à proximité, il l'interpella, et celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix légèrement étouffée. Emporté par son enthousiasme, Daniel commença ses explications dans un débit incessant, et joignit ses gestes à la parole. Arrivé à terme de sa tirade – ainsi que des manipulations nécessaires au fonctionnement de la machine – il entendit un cri de surprise, et se tourna vers la provenance du son. Il aperçut alors, stupéfait, la jeune femme au milieu du dôme, entourée par une lumière blanche. L'air incertaine, elle se tourna à son tour vers l'archéologue, et lui demanda, une pointe de reproche dans la voix :

- Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez comment on arrête le processus ?

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… pas vraiment, avoua le fautif, grimaçant.

- Merveilleux, ça c'est bien joué, Daniel ! fit la jeune femme dans une imitation parfaite de Jack O'Neill.

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'en dire davantage, car la lumière se fit brusquement plus intense, et Sam s'immobilisa, le regard dans le vague. Daniel, affolé, l'appela plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit. Alors il s'élança dehors à la recherche de Teal'c, complètement paniqué, et oubliant la radio accrochée à son treillis.

Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, Sam sentait que sa tête se vidait progressivement de toute pensée, et se remplissait simultanément d'images. La cadence augmenta, et au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'aurait pu définir, seules les images occupèrent son esprit.

Tout d'abord, elle vit une cuisine, des gâteaux dans un four, et deux mains gantées qui se tendaient pour l'ouvrir. Attrapant la plaque de métal, les mains la déposaient sur le rebord d'un évier, s'emparaient d'une spatule et commençaient à transporter les cookies fumants sur une jolie assiette à motifs. Cette situation lui causait un sentiment de déjà-vu très insistant, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer et son père entrer dans la cuisine, qu'elle comprit.

C'était son souvenir, plus précisément le jour où sa mère était morte dans un accident. Peu à peu, sa conscience lui parut plus claire, et elle réussit à mettre un peu de recul entre elle et le souvenir qui continuait à se dérouler devant elle.

Le décor changea, et Sam se retrouva une deuxième fois à assister aux funérailles de sa mère. Son père se tenait près d'elle, droit et digne sous l'immense douleur qu'il cachait de son mieux. Il le faisait d'ailleurs si bien, que sa fille le détesta à cet instant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi indifférent, aussi peu concerné ?! Elle était choquée par cette attitude si… militaire.

La Sam adulte, elle, comprenait à présent mieux que quiconque son comportement. Après toutes ces années dans l'armée, elle savait. Il tenait bon. Pour eux, pour elle, pour son frère. Mais l'adolescente d'alors ne pouvait pas le savoir, encore moins le comprendre.

Une certitude étrange fit jour dans son esprit : c'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle assistait à l'enterrement, qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais être dépendante d'une personne à ce point, pour ne plus jamais souffrir aussi atrocement. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un plus que de raison.

Soudainement, les images se mirent à défiler : Jonas Hansen la plaquant contre un mur ; l'ambassadeur Joe Faxon lui jetant un dernier regard avant de se détourner pour retarder son ennemi, afin qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ; Narim, souriant et gêné, annulant la fonction vocale de son ordinateur pour arrêter l'embarras de Sam entendant sa propre voix ; Martouf, son regard désespéré, mourant dans ses bras ; Peter, son visage souriant, et la lettre d'adieu qu'il avait laissée…

Tous les hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle « plus que de raison » étaient inévitablement et violemment rejetés, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les images s'étaient arrêtées, ne subsistait plus qu'une brume épaisse et grise. Elle était abattue par tant d'échecs répétitifs. « Se peut-il que j'aie moi-même provoqué cela ? Se peut-il que ma promesse d'enfant fût si forte, qu'elle ait bloqué mon esprit aux autres ?... »

En quête de réconfort, un visage se dessina devant elle. _Lui_. Le seul inaccessible, mais le seul toujours présent à ses côtés. Jack O'Neill… Une émotion si forte la balaya toute entière, qu'elle se mit à frissonner.

Les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tu as droit au bonheur. Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause d'un règlement, Sam… » Il avait raison. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Et s'il n'y avait que cet homme pour cela, alors elle ne devait plus se cacher de la réalité et agir. Combien de fois aurait-elle pu mourir sans avoir connu ses bras protecteurs, son parfum emplissant ses narines, ses lèvres tendres sur les siennes ? Il était ridicule de faire semblant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était maître de sa vie, et elle l'avait enfin compris.

C'est sur cette impression de possibilités infinies qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

- Nous recevons un code ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est celui de SG1.

- Tiens, ils sont à l'heure pour une fois ! Ouvrez l'iris.

Le colonel Reynolds croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa calmement la flaque bleue, pendant que Walter s'occupait d'ouvrir l'iris protecteur.

- SG1 rentrant à l'heure ! Ils doivent être sous l'influence d'un virus ! murmura avec humour le colonel tout en regardant le docteur Jackson s'arrêter au milieu de la rampe pour attendre ses coéquipiers.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il vit apparaître Teal'c, portant le colonel Carter sur ses épaules.

- Sergent, faites venir une équipe médicale !

Reynolds descendit un escalier et s'engouffra dans la salle d'embarquement. Quelques secondes après surgirent deux infirmiers sur le qui-vive avec une civière. Délicatement, Teal'c y déposa son fardeau, et Samantha Carter fut immédiatement emmenée à l'infirmerie.

- Docteur Jackson, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Reynolds alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs, eux aussi en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire… Au fait, où est Jack ?

- Le général O'Neill est à l'infirmerie. Il a lui aussi été victime de la maladie qu'a ramenée SG14.

- Oh ! Ca alors ! mais… et il va bien ? s'enquit Daniel alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à destination.

- Oui, il est presque sur pied. Le docteur le garde juste pour s'assurer que c'est bien fini. Entre nous, ce docteur est masochiste. On entend les invectives du général sur les deux niveaux adjacents à l'infirmerie ! C'est à se demander s'il est vraiment guéri...

L'archéologue fit un demi sourire, préoccupé par l'état de Sam. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, une voix familière tonna :

- Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Carter ?

* * *

**Voici la courte suite que j'ai faite! Pardon pour l'attente, mais vous savez ce que c'est : l'inspiration - comme l'amour - ne vient jamais lorsqu'on l'attend, mais justement quand c'est pas le moment ! J'ose me permettre de vous demander vos avis. Licorne miss**


	5. Epilogue

…_L'archéologue fit un demi sourire, préoccupé par l'état de Sam. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, une voix familière tonna :_

_- Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Carter ?_

- Jack ! Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Aaah, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous avons réussi à activer le dôme de P4X-752, répondit Teal'c.

Jack se tourna vers lui.

- A _l'activer_ ? C'était une machine ? Mais quel est le rapport avec Carter ?

- Eh ben…

Daniel sentait qu'après sa prochaine phrase, ce n'était plus les deux niveaux adjacents qui allaient entendre O'Neill, mais les gardiens de la surface.

- J'ai allumé l'engin sans me rendre compte que Sam était à l'intérieur.

Et, en effet, la réaction prévue ne tarda pas :

- QUOI ?!

Le jaffa voulut venir à la rescousse du petit bout d'archéologue rabougri qui restait, mais il fut interrompu par une voix :

- Je vous en prie, mon général… ne criez pas comme ça… j'ai la tête en compote…

- Carter ! s'exclama Jack, visiblement soulagé.

Sautant prestement de son lit, il approcha du rideau qui le séparait de la jeune femme et le tira sur le côté.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- A part la sensation d'avoir reçu un Alkesh sur la tête, ça va plutôt bien, mon général.

Ayant entendu la conversation, le médecin en chef de la base vint vers eux.

- J'ai brièvement examiné le colonel Carter, et ai trouvé une trace de coup violent sur l'arrière de son crâne. L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les « rescapés » de SG1.

- Comme nous n'arrivions pas à trouver le moyen d'éteindre l'artéfact, j'ai tiré dessus avec le bâton goa'uld, expliqua Teal'c sobrement. Cela a provoqué l'arrêt du processus, mais aussi la chute de quelques pierres de la voûte du dôme. Le colonel Carter a malheureusement reçu une de ces pierres avant que nous ne parvenions à la sortir.

- Eh bien, colonel, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes chanceuse ! s'exclama le médecin. Vous n'avez pas de fracture, ni même de blessure. La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est une jolie bosse !

En tournant le visage vers le médecin, Sam grimaça de douleur et répliqua :

- Vous arrivez trop tard. J'ai déjà la bosse.

Tous les autres firent un sourire où se mêlaient amusement et compassion, et le docteur partit voir d'autres patients, non sans avoir au préalable prévenu les visiteurs que la malade avait besoin de repos. Quelque peu rassurés sur l'état de leur amie, la curiosité de Daniel reprit le dessus.

- Alors ?

Sam le regarda avec perplexité.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

La scientifique se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. La question de Daniel était évidente, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était coincée dans l'artéfact. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire la vérité, et surtout pas en la présence du général. Général qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, remarqua-t-elle du coin de l'oeil. Aussi, décida-t-elle de jouer les idiotes.

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Vous avez activé cette machine, je me suis retrouvée coincée à l'intérieur, vous m'en avez sorti et me voici !

« Pas très convaincant, tout ça » se dit-elle. Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, Daniel insista :

- Je vous parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez dans la machine. Vous aviez l'air comme…en transe.

- Ah oui ?

« Bon sang, si je continue, ils vont se rendre compte que je leur cache délibérément des choses. »

Daniel la regarda bizarrement, Jack souleva un sourcil et demi, histoire de ne pas copier Teal'c, et Teal'c…resta impassible en apparence.

- Saaam ?

Le colonel Carter se mit à cogiter frénétiquement, mais ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, mais ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle opta pour la vérité… ou du moins, une partie.

- J'ai vu des fragments de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Et ?...

Sam ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et puis, cette machine lui avait montré que fuir ne servait à rien, qu'il fallait prendre les choses en main. Et si elle leur disait tout ? Vraiment tout : ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce qu'elle avait déduit… Non, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, elle était trop pudique pour afficher ses problèmes comme ça.

Bien sur que non, quelle idée absur…

- J'ai compris pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de relation durable avec un homme.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, nom d'un chien ? »

Horriblement embarrassée, elle lorgna vers la réaction de ses amis. Aucun doute, ils étaient aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais ce fut le regard du général qui la saisit : intense, inquisiteur. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un cherchant désespérément une réponse qui le fuit. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent longuement, et rien, pas même le toussotement de Daniel ne parvint à les arracher à leur contact.

« Je crois que je peux tout dire. Je crois vraiment qu'à présent, tout va changer. J'ai compris et je veux tirer des leçons de mon passé. Je lui dirai tout, oui, je lui dirai. »

L'espoir nouveau de Sam brillait dans ses yeux d'une flamme ardente. Jack s'en rendit compte. Et il sentit qu'à partir de ce jour, tout serait différent. Un irrésistible sourire naquit sur son visage, rendu au centuple par son interlocutrice visuelle.

« Le général O'Neill est demandé d'urgence en salle de contrôle, je répète, le général O'Neill… »

- Ouais, bon, ça va, j'arrive ! maugréa le général en détournant enfin les yeux de son second.

Il fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c, salua Carter, et les trois hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie. Restée seule, la meilleure scientifique de toute l'Amérique se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et, avant de s'endormir, se fit une promesse : « Je veux pouvoir aimer à nouveau, je veux être dépendante de quelqu'un à en souffrir, je veux aimer plus que de raison. A jamais. »

FIN

* * *

**Merci à tous d'avoir consacré un peu de temps à ma fiction (ma première, woohoo!), et d'avoir réussi à suivre jusqu'au bout.**

**Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais ardemment connaître votre avis. A bientôt ! Licorne miss.**


End file.
